


old flames (can't hold a candle to you)

by consultingrogers



Series: rainbow [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Just a little bit of Angst, M/M, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 00:20:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12000987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingrogers/pseuds/consultingrogers
Summary: Of all the choices Jim's made in his life, Leonard is the best one.





	old flames (can't hold a candle to you)

**Author's Note:**

> based on a song of the same title by kesha. highly recommend listening to it while you read this.

_No one can light up the night like you do_

 

 

The dim bar was crowded and loud as Jim and Leonard entered, looking around for a table. This was the first time in weeks that they both had a Friday night off and they decided to go out for well needed drinks. When they were finally able to get a secluded spot in the back, Jim excused himself to get their drinks. He didn't want to get drunk tonight, he hadn't felt the need since their relationship began, but he could tell Leonard was on edge. So he ordered something strong for his boyfriend and drank a weak fruity drink as he waited. Glancing around, he caught the eye of a familiar face.

Someone he "dated" very briefly before the Academy. His name was Jack, and Jim would never forget that face. They went out a few times but it was a mutual decision to end it when it was clear that they didn't want the same things: Jim wanted comfort and Jack wanted commitment. Jim's stomach flipped when he saw that he recognized him, even more so with the way Jack's eyes lit up with forgotten emotions. He knew he had the power to make a move, rekindle that fire, if he wanted to. But Jim didn't.

The bartender was done with the drink he was waiting on before Jack could make his way over, and Jim was very thankful. Making his way through the crowd, he remembered that he used to think Jack hung the moon but now he knows Leonard created the universe. Seeing the bright smile on his boyfriend's face when he joined him at the table and feeling a warm hand on his lower back reassured Jim that no one else would ever light up his life now.

 

 

 

_Flickering embers of love, I've known one or two_

 

 

  
Jim sighed, settling on his back after tossing and turning in bed. He reluctantly opened his eyes and stared into blackness. The dim Academy courtyard lights didn't touch their room on the 14th floor. Moments like this were a rare time when Jim missed having the moonlight in Iowa to illuminate his dark thoughts. Now he had nothing.

In the unlit room, Jim's mind created nonsensical patterns or vague faces of people he's known. He was usually able to ignore all his bad feelings during the day.  
He had no choice but to confront them in the dark. All his flings, the people that threw him away, and why. He didn't want to be alone, still doesn't want to be alone, and he went to extraordinary lengths to make sure he wasn't. His worst fear is not being good enough for anyone, and it still crept up on him sometimes.

Before Jim could get deeper in his thoughts, the body beside him shifted and an arm draped over his waist. Warm breath tickled his neck, making a small smile grace his lips.

"Yer thinkin' too loud. Y'okay, darlin'?"

Jim turned to Leonard and gently caressed his cheek, then pressed a soft kiss to his lips. Touching their foreheads together, he nodded. Leonard's mere presence immediately melted all Jim's ugly thoughts away, leaving nothing but coziness and contentment.

"Better now."

He felt Leonard's cheek lift with a smile, returning it when the arm around him tightened so they could move together: Leonard on his back and Jim's head resting on his chest. The feeling of Leonard's strong arms around him and his equally strong heartbeat in his ear was all Jim needed to feel happy. Nothing would ever compare to this.

"Better than I've ever been."

 

 

_But old flames_ _can't hold a candle to you_

**Author's Note:**

> this was so short wow but there is much more to come, i promise!!


End file.
